Sailor Moon Classic Remixed
by Fire Dragon Master
Summary: What the Sailor Moon story would be like if I made it. Warning: Usagi/Rei. Warning: Crossover. Warning: Evil Setsuna.
1. Episode 1

Episode 1

Usagi's Transformation

16 year old Usagi Tsukino climbed out of bed, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Her nightie was sheer black silk, showing her black brassiere with a crescent moon pattern, and her sleeping cap was a pink cat hat. She got up and went over to her vanity grabbing her brush and taking off her sleeping cap, exposing her cat ears. Her tail unwrapped itself from her waist. She then started to brush her hair until all of the knots and tangles were gone. She then put her hair up into a double bun style to cover up her ears, after which she pulled a set of fake ears from her vanity drawers and placed them on her head. She then sighed. "I hate having to do this every day, but the world can't know demons exist."

She then went to her closet and pulled out her school's seifuku, which she obtained permission to alter. Instead of the usual white blouse it had a black one, and the pleated skirt was a darkish pink with silver crescent moons. She then put on a pair of shorts just incase she had to protect herself without giving her attacker a free show. "And I hate this stupid uniform the girls have to wear, at least I was given permission to change it a little." She said followed by another sigh. 'Well, time to go downstairs and eat breakfast.' She thought as she grabbed her bookbag and left her room.

1234567890987654321

Ikuko, Usagi's mom, was just finishing Usagi's breakfast, which consisted of two 10'' stacks of pancakes, two scrambled eggs, five sausage patties, and a bisket, when Usagi came down for breakfast. Usagi thanked her mom for the food and dug in. "Listen, Usagi. I've been thinking about dating and I was wondering if you would be okay with it." Ikuko said her blue hair in a ponytail. Usagi swallowed the food she had in her mouth and took a drink of her glass of milk. "Mom, are you sure that's a wise idea? We're ninjas and i'm half Cat Demon. I'm not sure if many men would be okay with that." Usagi said concerned for her mother. "I know, but I don't think we can handle everything around here. I have to work, and buy groceries, and do the laundry, cook breakfast, lunch, and dinner for both of us. I just really need some help, and you could use another parental figure. it's just getting too much." Ikuko said.

"Mom, you don't need to do all that by yourself. I can buy the groceries, and cook dinner for us. We can manage, it will just take some work." Usagi said to her mom. "Your right, now you better get going or you might be late for school. Oh, and don't forget your bento." Ikuko said as she got up and gave her daughter her lunch and got her off to school. "See ya after school's over mom!" Usagi yelled back and started off to school.

1234567890987654321

"Heh, stupid cat." Usagi heard some kid say. She stopped jogging and peered around a corner and she saw a sight that always made her mad. There were three little boys picking on a defenseless cat.they had tied little bags around her paws and placed a bandage on her head. "Okay you three have had your fun, but I think it's time you stopped torturing that cat." Usagi said as she walked into the line of sight of the three boys. "Gah, it's that freaky girl. Let's get out of here." Said the leader of the boys. They quickly turned tail and ran. Usagi sighed to herself. "Those boys are such a pain. Well, let's get you out of those bags." Usagi picked the cat up and untied the bags on the cat's feet, after wich she pulled off the bandage on the cat's head. "Well now, a crescent moon birthmark, my favorite. Tell ya what if we meet again i'll take you home with me how does that sound? Well anyways, I better hurry I don't want to be late for school. she then took off jogging.

1234567890987654321

Arriving at school, Usagi looked around and noticed that she was early again. 'Oh well, it can't be helped.' She thought as she started on her way to her classroom. "Hey Usagi, what are you thinking about." asked Usagi's only friend at the school, Naru Osaka. Naru looked at her and walked alongside her to the classroom. Usagi raised her head from her thoughts and looked at her best friend. "Oh nothing, I just don't get why some people are so mean to cats. Just a few minutes ago I stopped three boys from tormenting a poor defenseless cat. you know how mad that makes me. My mother also wants to start dating, and i'm just worried about her. You know that we can't let people know the truth about us, and if mom tells the wrong person we'll have to leave."

Naru looked at her best friend in sympathy. "Don't worry Usagi, things will turn out okay. Anyways were at our class so let's just go inside and worry about that bastard Umino hitting on us." They opened the door and went to their desks. "Thanks Naru, you always know what to say to cheer me up. I actually wouldn't mind if my mom dated your mom." Usagi said smiling a true smile. "Well, it would put a lot of your worries to rest. I'm just not sure if our moms swing that way, like you do." Naru said with a reasurring smile. "Hello Usagi-chan, will you go on a date with me?" said the genius of the class Gurio Umino, who doesn't get the hint when ever Usagi and Naru shoot him down. "No Umino, how many times have I told you, I am a lesbian." Usagi growled out at him. Umino then looked at Naru, but she beat him to it. "No I just don't like you." Umino then went to his desk and sat down. The door opened and in came the teacher Haruna Sakurada. She seems depressed like usual, probably from not being able to find a husband. "Good morning class. Now let's open our textbooks and get started with our schoolwork."

1234567890987654321

Usagi and Naru arrived at the Osaka Jewlery Shop after school. "Hey mom? Can I ask you a question?" Naru asked her mom. "You just did dear," said Sakura Osaka, Naru's mother, "So ask away." "Umm mom, do you like girls as in wanting a romantic relationship with one?" Naru asked blushing. "Well, it depends on the girl. Like my friend Ikuko, I wouldn't mind going out with her." Sakura said a feirce blush appeared on her cheeks. "Well Ms. Osaka, my mom has decided to start dating and me and Naru thought about what a good idea it might be if you two dated." Usagi said. she then noticed that as soon as she said those words Sakura rushed out of the store, probably to buy some flowers for Usagi's mom. "Well, I think we should take that as a yes to 'do you want to date my mom?'" The two then began giggling.

1234567890987654321

Usagi arrived at her house and saw something pretty hot happening on her couch. Her mom had her hair unbound and her dress was on the ground, but there was also Naru's mom's shirt and pants on the ground as well. Ikuko was on top of Sakura the two locked in a passionate kiss. They were moaning into each other's mouths as they were caressing each other's breasts. They disengaged the kiss and took off thier bras, putting them on the floor. Ikuko licked Sakura's left breast. Usagi was completely turned on by that scene and hurried up to her room and took off her clothes and started masturbating, using her tail to fuck herself.

She stopped when she saw the same cat that she rescued on her windowsill. "Umm, sorry I just saw something that turned me on badly." She then got up and went into her bathroom and got in the furo to soak.

1234567890987654321

When Usagi came out of the bathroom, she saw the cat was still there and she, Usagi could tell because of her scent, hadn't moved one centimeter. Then the cat talked. "Are you some kind of youma? Cause if you are I won't hesitate to kill you." "Woah, woah, woah. First of all I don't know what a youma is. Second, I am half Cat Demon. Third, you can talk!?" Usagi said surprised by the talking cat. "Oh, i'm sorry. My name is Luna, and I came here to find a princess. I am going to need your help since you are the reincarnation of a warrior who fights evil for Love and Justice. A youma is a monstor that you're going to have to fight in order for us to find the princess." The Cat, Luna, said. Usagi was stunned here was a talking cat telling her she was a reincarnated warrior to fight evil and had to find a princess. "Luna, right? I'm not sure if i'm the right person for this.Besides the whole Love and Justice deal sounds too corny."

"But, but, but, why?" Luna asked flabbergasted. "Listen, i'm just not the person you want. I'm a ninja, not to mention a half Cat Demon, the world can't know of the existance of Demons." Usagi said. "If your worried about your identity, don't be. You will have a magical disguise feild so no one will be able to know it's you." Luna said to her. "Are you sure no one will know it's me?" Usagi asked seemingly contemplating the offer. "Absolutely." Luna said. "Well then, agreed. I will help you." Usagi said. "Great!" Luna said before doing a backflip and dropping a broach onto the bed. "Here is your Henshin Broach. Just hold it up and say Moon Prism Power, and you will transform into the sailor suited solder of love and justice Sailor Moon." "Talk about corny. I just hope the uniform isn't white, I hate white." Usagi said. Luna raised an eyebrow at this. "It's not a good sneaking around color, unless your somewhere where it snows a lot." Usagi explained.

"You can change the color scheme when you first transform." Luna explained. "Alright. Let's get this over with. Moon Prism Power!" Usagi said. The broach opened and ribbons of light surrounded her shredding her clothes before starting to form the suit. The lights wrapped around her torso forming a black blouse. Then they wrapped around her hands forming black gloves. then they wrapped around her legs to create black leggings and pink boots. A pink bow appeared on her chest with the broach in the center of it along with a similar one on the small of her back, and a pink pleated skirt with silver crescent moons. Then a light was emitted from her head forming a tiara. "Amazing." was the only thing Luna could say at seeing the transformation. "Well, it looks okay but, I still don't like it. Although it is very comfortable to move around in." Usagi said looking at her outfit in the vanity mirror. "It also doesn't hide my ears or tail, though i'm not sure if that's a good thing or not." Usagi was interupped from saying anything else when her ears caught sound of a cry for help. "That's Naru!" Usagi then rummaged in her drawers looking for something. Finding it she strapped a pouch to her waist and hopped out the window.

1234567890987654321

Naru was in a dark alley, being accosted by a horrible monster. The monster looked like a cross between a zombie and a tree. "Now give Morga your energy so the Dark Kingdom will grow stronger!" said the monster named Morga. "Usagi! Help!" Naru cried backed up against a wall with no way out. **"Kage Tsuki Shuriken!" **said a voice from the shadows and Morga was struck with many shuriken. Morga let out a scream and turned around. "Who dares hurt Morga!" Morga said. "You hurt my friend so now i'm going to hurt you!" said the voice and she stepped out of the shadows. "I am Sailor Moon, and your going to be destroyed." Sailor Moon then attacked Morga, who was too surprised to dodge the fist that hit her in the solar plexus. She then grabbed Morga by the hair and slammed her face into the stone wall. Sailor Moon then made a few handsigns and said, **"Tsukikage no Yaiba!" **Her right hand was then bathed in moonlight and she shoved it into Morga's back and a blade of light shot out of her chest turning Morga into dust. 'There's only one person I know who calls me a friend and is able to use ninja techniques. Usagi!' Naru thought. "Usagi, is that you?" she asked.

"Darn, I thought the magical disguise would protect my identity." Sailor Moon said as she transformed back into Usagi, her clothes reforming on her body as the sailor suit disappeared. "You're the only Cat Demon ninja I know who calls me your friend, so it was kinda easy." Naru said. "Of course I won't tell anyone what happened, just that I was saved by a mysterious person." "Good. Oh, and I saw our moms making out on the couch when I went home, so there's a good chance we might become sisters." Usagi said. "Yes, we're going to be great sisters." Naru said happily. "I also hope that they find a way to have a child so that we can have another sister." Usagi nodded also happy. "Since my mom is already at your house, why don't I spend the night?" "Of course. Come on I can introduce you to my new cat Luna." Usagi said.

1234567890987654321

Usagi opened the door to her room. "Luna, i'm back." She said to the black cat who looked pissed. "There you are, you ran out of here so fast that I couldn't follow. Don't leave me behind next time, what if you get into trouble and i'm not there to help you?" Luna said. "Relax the youma was weak, oh and my friend Naru is staying the night." Usagi said. Naru waved to Luna who looked mortified that her secret is out so quick. "Oh relax, Naru found out herself, besides her mom is already here having sex with my mom. Now it's late so i'll get out a futon. Naru you can have the bed." Usagi said as she opened her closet. She then set up the futon and crawled in. "Now i'm sleepy so good night."


	2. Episode 2

Episode 2

The House of Fortune is the Monster Mansion

Deep in another dimension a red haired queen sits on her throne mad about the loss of energy that came from one of her youma being destroyed. Queen Beryl is not someone you would normally want to upset, so all of the youma in the kingdom cringed as she yelled, "Jadeite, get over here and explain yourself." Suddenly a handsome man appeared his grey military uniform and short blonde hair made him seem as if he was a general, which he was. Jadeite, one of the Shitennou of the Dark Kingdom, appeared before his Queen. "Queen Beryl, my sincerest apologies, but I do not know what happened to Morga, she just disappeared and the energy she had collected that night vanished as well. Do not worry though, my next youma will collect a greater amount of energy and she will not fail." Jadeite said kneeling before Queen Beryl. "See to it that does not happen again. Now go." Queen Beryl commanded.

1234567890987654321

"Say Usagi, I heard that a new Fortune House opened, do you want to go?" Naru asked Usagi during lunch. "Nah, you know how I feel about fortune telling." Usagi said as she ate her bento while laying out in the sun. "Besides, destiny is not something that's predetermined, it's something that you make with your own two hands." Finishing her bento Usagi decided to take a little nap. "Time for a cat nap, wake me when the bell rings." "Sure. You're right as usual, there's no reason to go. Hey Usagi?" Naru said. She looked at Usagi who had already fallen asleep. 'Oh well. Better keep a lookout for that pervert Umino.' Naru thought to herself. Then she noticed something peculiar, it looked like Umino, it sounded like Umino, but it didn't act like Umino. Umino was wearing a white tuxedo to school instead of the uniform and he was lifting up girls' skirts. "Usagi, Usagi, wake up. Something weird's happening." Naru said shaking her friend.

"What is it?" Usagi asked. Naru pointed to Umino and Usagi started to get mad. "That pervert, i'm going to pound him for this." Usagi stalked over to Umino who tried to lift her skirt, but found a pair of shorts underneath. Usagi grabbed Umino by his tux and started to kick the crap out of him. After she was done Umino had to go to the infirmary for his injuries. "Well, did you find out why Umino-baka was lifting up girls' skirts?" Naru asked concern on her face for her friend. "Yeah, I found out alright. He went to the Fortune House and his fortune was that he would be lucky in his love life, and after that he started flipping girls' skirts. Let's go down there and kick the crap out of them for this." Usagi said. Naru asked why and Usagi replied, "I sensed some form of mind control on him, so the more people go there, the more people get hypnotized. So we're going there to shut down their little operation." "Usagi, you don't think it could be the Dark Kingdom, do you?" Naru asked

in a hushed voice. "Could be, let's get Luna just in case." Usagi replied.

1234567890987654321

"Using a fortune House to control the minds of students? It does seem like an undercover plot by the Dark Kingdom. We better proceed with caution, there's no telling what the Dark Kingdom could be planning there." Luna said sitting on Usagi's bed. "I'll go stake the place out, if it is a Dark Kingdom plot i'll come back and tell you. Don't do anything until you receive word from me. Is that clear, Usagi?" Usagi nodded. "Well then, i'll be off." Luna then jumped out of the window onto the roof of the house across the street. Usagi turned to Naru and they both sweat dropped. "Well, dinner should almost be ready. Let's go down and see if our moms are finishing our food or making out." Usagi said as she opened the door. When they entered the kitchen they saw the table was already set and Sakura had Ikuko pinned to the refrigerator. They were waging a war of the tounges. "Mom, Ms. Osaka, stop that. You're turning me on." Usagi yelled with a blush. Sakura and Ikuko leapt apart both burni

ng red with embarrassment. "Let's just sit down and eat, and you two can take it to the bedroom after dinner."

1234567890987654321

Luna was hiding in the shadows of the Fortune House when she saw a man with short blonde hair and a grey military uniform appear. "Bam, how goes the gathering of energy?" He asked. "It is going great Master Jadeite." The fortune teller woman, Bam, said. "I have gathered much energy for Queen Beryl. Not to mention I have many people under my spell, so that whoever destroyed Morga won't be able to destroy me." "Good, soon nothing will be able to stop us from ressurecting our Great Queen, Queen Metallia. Then the Dark Kingdom shall rise up and conquer the world." Jadeite said not noticing the black cat in the shadows.

1234567890987654321

"Well Luna didn't return last night, but do you think she might return tonight?" Naru asked as they were walking home from school. "Hopefully, I have the perfect plan if the fortune house is a Dark Kingdom plot." Usagi said. Umino had returned to school and lifted more girls' skirts, including Haruna-sensei's. Usagi made sure to pound the lesson into him extra-hard today. If this didn't stop she may put him in the hospital. "At least I can pound Umino due to this though." Usagi then started to chuckle. All of a sudden a black object fell out of a tree and onto Usagi's head. she reacted on instinct and grabbed the thing that fell on her and threw it onto the ground. "Whoops." Usagi said when she realized that she threw Luna onto the ground hard. "Luna, are you okay? I'm sorry, but you just fell onto my head and I reacted on instinct." Luna glared at Usagi, then jumped onto her shoulder and told Usagi and Naru of what she over heard. "So, the Dark Kingdom's main goal is to revive som

eone by the name of Metallia? Jeez, this is starting to get a little much, but I have a plan." Usagi said. She then started to outline her plan for Naru and Luna.

1234567890987654321

Naru walked in to the fortune house and looked around. "Excuse me?" Said a voice from behind the curtain. Naru turned around and saw the fortune teller. "May I help you with something miss?" "Yeah, an acquaintance of mine came here to get his fortune told and he became a pervert due to your fortune. I want you to remove whatever spell you put on him this instant." Naru said. The fortune teller woman started to chuckle and changed. Her skin became green and a lot of fat and muscle disappeared. "I'm sorry, but your friend is mine now and soon you shall join him in the ranks of my army." She then began to throw razor sharp cards at Naru. "Not on my watch. Tsukikage no Tate!" A pale yellow shield deflected the cards as Sailor Moon jumped out of the shadows and kicked the youma back. "I am Sailor Moon, and you are going to be defeated just like Morga."

Bam had a confused look on her face. "Sailor Moon?" That confusion costed her as Sailor Moon backhanded her into the wall. Bam pulled herself out and shouted, "Minions get them." Two metal doors rose up revealing Umino and the other mind controlled students. The mind controlled students charged and Naru and Sailor Moon fought against them, unfortunately Sailor Moon was distracted enough for Bam to launch an attack against her, but Luna jumped in and slammed against Bam making the shot go wide and the card that was aimed for Sailor Moon's heart hit the wall instead.

"That's it. You're going down." Sailor Moon picked up Umino and threw him into a bunch of other students in the way. She then jumped up and yelled, "Wangetsu Tsuki Rendan!" She performed a flip that ended with her foot crashing into Bam's head, followed by grabbing Bam's arm and tossing her into the air, then she jumped making her body parallel with Bam's and wrapping her right arm around Bam's neck and her left around Bam's waist, as they came down Sailor Moon put her foot on the small of Bam's back and shoved Bam making her crash into the ground, finally Sailor Moon smashed her foot into Bam's upper back destroying her spine and ribs. Bam then turned to dust and all of the mind controlled students fell unconscious.

1234567890987654321

Luna said sitting on Usagi's bed. "I just hope we can find the princess or even the other scouts first, otherwise we'll be in deep trouble. On another note, Usagi how did you do those moves? They aren't the Moon Senshi's powers." "Oh, those are my ninja skills. My Wangetsu Tsuki Rendan is one of my most lethal moves. Only my Han Tsuki Rendan and my Kuwashii Tsuki Rendan are more lethal, and that's just my hand to hand skills." Usagi said then sighed, "but my Han Tsuki Rendan would injure me greatly and my Kuwashii Tsuki Rendan would kill me if I ever used it." Luna looked downcast at the news of Usagi possessing a technique that could kill her if she used it. "Well, let's not worry about it. I've got too much to live for to die. Good Night." Usagi said before falling asleep.


	3. Episode 3

Episode 3

The Mysterious Sleeping Illness!

In the Dark Kingdom Jadeite was kneeling before Queen Beryl, who was looking pissed. "Jadeite, what of the energy we are to give to our great ruler?" She asked. Jadeite simply replied with a smirk on his face, "Queen Beryl, please give us a little more time. Everything is going as planned." "Is that so? It had better work this time." Queen Beryl said disbelievingly. "Yes. We had some interruptions before, but this time I am working secretly with my minion Flowa." Jadeite said as his smirk grew more pronounced. Queen Beryl gave a small evil chuckle before saying, "Very well, it is all on your shoulders keep that in mind." Before Jadeite disappeared he said. "Yes, my lady."

1234567890987654321

Usagi was trying to tune out the distraction caused by the radio, while hanging upside-down and polishing her sword at the same time. Naru was sleeping over again and hugging her pillow tightly as she listened to the radio. "'My old diary was full of you. And my diary now is full of the past. I want to see you. I want to see you one more time. I want to tell you my true feelings.' This was sent to us from Haruna the dreamer from Juubangai"" "Wait a minute isn't Haruna our teacher's name?" Usagi asked while paying attention to what she was doing. Naru nodded her head without making a sound. "Well, I hope she finds the person she's writing about." "We're sharing everyone's love letters on this show. For those who's letters are read, we will send a flower broach that makes love come true." "I want a flower broach." Naru said laying down on the bed. "Naru-chan, you do know that the broach is probably just some silly trinket and not something that can make love come true." Usagi said a

s she put her sword back in it's sheath and started doing pull-ups.

"#10 Midnight Zero, #10 Midnight Zero. I want your love to blossom. I'll be back tomorrow. This is J-Dite." The radio program ended. "I know, but still." Naru said as she put her pillow on top of her head. "Usagi-chan, Naru-chan. You two should probably go to bed, you don't want to oversleep." Luna said lecturing them "All right." Usagi said. "Naru-chan, you can take the bed tonight." Usagi the untied her self and dropped down to the ground which she landed on her feet. She then got in the futon on the floor and turned off the radio. "Awwww. Do we have to?" Naru asked. Luna then directed a glare towards Naru. "Fine, fine. Bed time." She then got under the covers and fell asleep. Luna then went over to the wall and jumped up and turned off the lights. "Good-night girls." Luna said before leaving.

1234567890987654321

"Wow, a sleeping illness that won't let you wake up once you've fallen asleep. I want to get that and rest for a while." Sakura read from her newspaper. She had slept over at the Tsukino's again. "What are you talking about? If you got that then we wouldn't be able to have sex during the night." Ikuko said as she served the families. "Just kidding dear. I wouldn't want to miss our sexual nights even for some good sleep." Sakura said closing up the paper and giggling. "That's true honey. So when do you think we should get married?" Ikuko asked in her love's ear. "Most likely in a few months." Sakura said. Usagi then coughs to get their attention. "You two are acting too sweet. It's starting to give me a tooth-ache. I gotta go or I might be late for school." Usagi then gets up and goes off to school. "Let's go Naru." Usagi said. "Right." Naru responded

1234567890987654321

Usagi sits in her desk and looks around. She sees that the teacher isn't here yet. "Hey Naru-chan, where's Haruna-sensei?" "Looks like she's not here yet, Usagi." Naru said. "It's unusual for Haruna-sensei to be late. Now Usagi-san, will you go on a date with me?" Umino-baka asked. "I hate guys!" Usagi said as she conked Umino-baka on the head. Just then the door opened and in walked Haruna-sensei looking very tired. She then stumbled when she got to her desk. Most of the class face-faulted at that. "Let's see I'll take roll call now." She said as she opened the attendance book. She then dropped the book. "Actually today will be self study. Just study whatever you want." Usagi noticed that Haruna-sensei's energy seemed to be sucked into the flower broach that she's wearing. "Today I'm just... So, so sleepy." Haruna-sensei then puts her head down to sleep. "Usagi-san, what could be wrong with Haruna-sensei?" Umino-baka asked looking to her. "Don't ask me Umino-baka. How should I kno

w." Usagi said scowling at him for trying to hit on her again.

1234567890987654321

Luna was walking down a deserted street. "I hate it. Usagi-chan won't listen to me when I tell her that some of the things she does are too dangerous. She's probably being scolded by the teacher right now. Serves her right." A door opened and she saw a man with dirty-blond hair in work-man's clothes. "Hey, we meet again Luna-chan." said the worker, Motoki. Motoki, has seen Luna many times and knows about her ability to talk. "Hello Motoki-san. It has been a while." Luna said. "You're not with Usagi today?" He asked as he scratched her head. "No, she's in school right now. I swear Motoki-san, she doesn't listen to me when I try and tell her that she's going to get killed before we can find the princess, if she continues to mess around with all of her ninja stuff." "Well, she is a fairly skilled ninja. Hey, you want some milk? I'll go in and get some." He said as he got up. "Usagi-chan could use some niceness training from Motoki-kun." Luna thought. She then saw an ambulance going by

. "I wonder what's happening?"

1234567890987654321

The ambulance arrived at Juuban High and some paramedics went in. They then carried Haruna-sensei out on a stretcher. "I wonder what's wrong." One student asked. "She won't wake up no matter what we do. It shouldn't be that exhausting to be a teacher." Usagi said. "This sounds like the disease that mom was reading about in the paper. Remember Usagi-chan?" Naru said. "Hey yeah, your right." Usagi said.

1234567890987654321

"Mr. President, we got more letters addressed to Midnight Zero." said a mail-room worker at the radio station. "Again? Why do we get so many responses for a show that doesn't exist?" asked the president of the radio station. "What should we do?" asked the worker. "Never mind. Just put it away somewhere." replied the president. "Good grief." said the worker. "I'll take care of those." said a red haired female worker who was wearing a flower broach, just like the one that took Haruna-sensei's energy. "Oh really? Thank you." replied the president. "No problem." replied the female worker.

1234567890987654321

Usagi and Naru were walking down the street. "Naru-chan, I can't believe you listen to something like Midnight Zero." Usagi said in a sotto voice. "Well, I have sent in many love letters, but none of them have been read yet." Naru said. "Really written to whom?" Usagi asked curiously. "No one in particular, just a future boyfriend." Naru replied. "Isn't that kinda presumptuous? I mean it's so impersonal if you don't know who your writting about." Usagi said sagely. "I guess your right Usagi-chan, I just really want one of those flower broaches." Naru said. "Yeah well, you should not get a boyfriend just to get a broach, besides I think something weird is happening with those broaches." Usagi said. "What do you mean weird?" Naru asked. "Haruna-sensei's broach appeared to be sucking out her energy." Usagi said. "Oh no, what if Midnight Zero is being run by the Dark Kingdom?" Naru asked shocked. "It just might be. I'll go snoop around and see what I can find." Usagi said. "Okay. I'm g

oing to be at the house cause I already sent today's letter." Naru said. "Alright, just please if you get a broach from them just destroy it. Bye nee-chan." Usagi said as she ran towards the studio.

1234567890987654321

"Hello miss, may I help you?" asked the secretary. "Yes, I have some complaints about a program of yours, can you direct me to Midnight Zero?" Usagi said. "Well, I'm sorry miss, but we don't have a program called Midnight Zero." replied the secretary. "That's strange my nee-chan listens to it on this station. maybe you could listen to the radio tonight and check." Usagi suggested. "Sure, especially since we get so many letters for it even though we have no knowledge of it," said the secretary, "what's your complaint anyway?" "Well, my teacher's letter was read on the air, and when she got the flower broach their giving to everyone whose letter got read on the air, she got very sleepy, not like her at all. I also asked the hospital about it and only the people with those broaches got the sleeping sickness." Usagi said. "Well, that is suspicious. Well, we'll have this matter looked into." the secretary said. "Okay, bye." Usagi said.

1234567890987654321

Usagi put her book-bag down on the bed and then collapsed onto it. "Usagi-chan, what's wrong." Naru asked. "The secretary said there wasn't a program called Midnight Zero." Usagi said. "Well, it's almost time I'll tune the radio in." Naru said. Once the clock reached midnight the radio turned on. "Good evening, it's time for Midnight Zero." "Well, looks like midnight Zero does exist." Naru said. "That's strange, something else should be on at this time." Luna said as she looks at the newspaper. "The first love letter we will read comes to us from Naru who lives in Juubangai." "Woah." Naru said.

1234567890987654321

"So, this is the flower broach that you wanted nee-chan?" Usagi asked. "Yeah, but we have to get rid of it." Naru said as she put the broach on the table of their room. "Allow me." Usagi said as she started to form handsigns. "Tsukikage no Yaiba!" she said as the blade of moonlight formed around her hand. She then sliced down and through the broach. "We have to get to school now or we'll be late." Naru said. Usagi, having just finished putting her hair up to cover her ears nods, "Right, let's go."

1234567890987654321

A group of schoolgirls surrounded Naru and started to ask her questiions about the broach. "Well, I would show it to you, but I forgot it." Naru nervously lied. "Darn." said the girls. "Wait, I have one." said one of the girls, Kimiko. She put on the broach and her energy was sucked into the broach, and she started to fall asleep. Usagi and Naru each put their hands on Kimiko, but had a little bit of their energy drained as well. Both Usagi and Naru collapsed onto the floor.

1234567890987654321

Usagi looked around and saw a huge castle in the midst of a war torn landscape. She also saw a princess that looked alot like her running towards one of the fallen figures. The figure that the princess was running towards looked like a girl, so Usagi followed. "Mars, don't go please. I can't live without you." The princess said. "I'm sorry Serenity, but I'm dying." said the girl, Mars. Mars had long black hair and violet eyes, she was wearing a seifuku which made her a Sailor Senshi. "Mars, please I've told you to call me by my first name, love." Serenity said. "I'm sorry my love, but I keep on forgetting since we're trying to keep our relationship a secret. I love you, Usagi, now and forever." Mars said as she died. The princess Usagi stood up and drew her sword, which she used to cut her hair short. Usagi then could tell that this was her past life during the Silver Millennium.

1234567890987654321

Usagi and Naru woke up when Luna screamed in their faces. "It's a good thing you two woke up look," Luna said pointing at the bed across the room, Kimiko was in the bed sleeping, "The broach has sucked out her energy, she's not in danger of dying, but that's only cause you two knocked the broach off of her." "Naru, Luna, you two stay here while I check out the radio station." Usagi said right before she transformed and faded from sight. "USAGI, HOW DARE YOU LEAVE ME BEHIND AGAIN!!" Luna screamed. "She'll do it to you again and again and again. Usagi's the kind of person who'd do these missions by herself." Naru said.

1234567890987654321

A swirl of energy formed in front of Jadeite as he collected the energy from the girls wearing the flower broaches. "We've gathered quite a bit now." said the lady who picked up the Midnight Zero love letters. "It seems like the experiment was a success. Flowa, I never thought that young women with dreams of love would have so much energy. The flower broach puts girls to sleep and absorbs their dreams of love. This broach that you created is very useful. It's about time for Midnight Zero."

1234567890987654321

"It's time for Midnight Zero." Jadeite said into the microphone. Suddenly a gash appeared in the broadcasting equipment. "What's going on here?" Jadeite angrily yelled. Flowa then changed into her true form. She had purple skin and brown hair, she was also wearing a single-strap blue-green female toga. "So, your the ones praying on girl's dreams. It's time for you to die. So says Sailor Moon." Usagi said as she faded back into sight. "So, you're Sailor Moon, you're a demon?" Jadeite said confused when he saw her ears and tail. "Hanyou actually. Tsukikage no Yaiba!" Flowa dodged and tried to hit Usagi with a breath weapon. "A breath weapon? Tsukikage no Tate!" Usagi then rushed in ready to cut her, but Flowa jumped back and started laughing. "Looks like your attacks are short range only, but my long range attack will beat you, huh where did you go?" Flowa then started looking around in a panic. "Here's my long distance attack! Tsukidon: Ranpuryudan!" Usagi yelled as she finished her

hand signs from above Flowa. She shot out a punch and a dragon made from solidified light charged at Flowa and crushed her in it's jaws turning Flowa to dust.

"You're next. Tsukikage no Yaiba!" Usagi said as she charged at Jadeite. Jadeite frantically dodged knowing that while a cut from the blade wouldn't kill him it would hurt badly, unless the cut hit a vital organ. He retreated to the roof and jumped a long distance away. "Take this! Tsukidon: Ranpuryudan!" She shot the dragon at Jadeite, but he created an escape portal and jumped through it. The dragon crashed onto the roof and demolished a few empty rooms. "Damn he got away. I'll get him next time though."

1234567890987654321

"So he got away, huh?" Luna said resting on Usagi's bed. "Man, it's rare that anyone can get away from your Ranpuryudan. This guy must be strong." Naru said laying down on the couch. "He is, but I'll get him one day. No one messes with my friends and family and gets away with it." Usagi said resting on the ceiling. "The Dark Kingdom is going to be trying to find out who you are and then they will kill you." Luna said still not used to Usagi's ninja abilities. "Just let them try. I'll kill them all!" Usagi declared as she jumped down and landed next to Luna on the bed. "Night Naru, Luna." Usagi said right before she fell asleep.


	4. Episode 4

Episode 4: Slim City

"Oh, yeah." Usagi said as she was sleeping in the bath. "Oh Mars." She started drooling in her sleep, dreaming about her former lover. A knock on the door then woke her up. "Usagi, are you done yet. I need to take my bath." Naru said from their shared room. "Sorry, I fell asleep." Usagi replied. Usagi then looked in the tub and saw that she had an orgasm in her sleep. "Not again. This is the third time in three days, ever since I had that dream, or was it more of a memory."

Usagi then drained the tub and watched her love juices go down the drain. "Oh well." she said looking in the mirror admiring her looks. "Now you are hot. If I ever see Mars again, she is going to love me." Usagi then walked out of the bathroom and Naru caught an eyeful. "Usagi, didn't you forget something?" Naru asked. "I don't think so." Usagi replied. Luna looked up and said. "Usagi, you forgot your towel again." "Oh, am I turning you on Naru?" Usagi said as she cupped her breasts and started playing with her nipples. Her tail then went into her vagina and started to fuck her while she moaned. "Usagi, how many times do I have to tell you, I'M NOT A LESBIAN!!!" Naru yelled. "Not even bi?" Usagi asked as she continued her ministrations. "NO!!!" Naru yelled. "Well, no need to shout. I'm just looking for some nookie. After all, I'm a 16 year old lesbian in a house full of girls, I do have needs." Usagi said. "Then go to the red light district. Stop trying to get me in bed with you." Naru said. "Meanie." Usagi said as she got dressed and went out.

1234567890987654321

When Usagi got home 3 hours later, she heard a scream. It was coming from the bathroom next to her and Naru's room. "Naru what's wrong." she said as she opened the bathroom door and saw Naru with a towel covering her brests and down. _'Damn it, she's covered up.'_ Usagi thought. Ikuko and Sakura ran in the room too. Naru was crying, while sitting on the scale. "Noooo! I've gained weight! I'm fat!" Naru cried. "Naru, you're not fat." Usagi said looking at the scale. "You've only gained 1.3 kilograms, you're still at a normal weight for a girl of our age." "Really?" Naru asked. "Of course, dear." Sakura said hugging Naru. "Well, I'm still going to that new gym, to loose some weight." Naru said. "Naru, muscle weighs more than fat, and dense muscle weighs more than muscle, it's why I don't use the scale it's not accurate." Usagi said.

1234567890987654321

The bell for lunch started ringing. Everyone in class was eaing lunch, all except Naru. "Naru, you've got to eat something, fasting is not going to do anything good." Usagi said. "Hey Naru, if you want something to eat, you can have this." Umino said. "UMINO NO BAKA!" Naru said as she slamed his head into the ground.

Usagi and Naru were sitting underneath a tree when they saw Haruna-sensei walk by. "Wow, Haruna-sensei has gotten thinner real fast." Naru said. "She doesn't look that much thinner." Usagi said. "That's because she's wearing clothes." said Umino. "This is her before," He showed a picture of a mid-size Haruna lifting weights, "and after." He then showed a picture of a skinny Haruna doing aerobics. "And that's only in two days." "Umino, where did you get those pictures?" Usagi asked. Naru instantly realized that Umino had to be spying on Haruna-sensei in order to get those pictures. "Umino, you pervert!" Naru yelled and she sent him to the infirmiry with the injuries he recieved.

1234567890987654321

Usagi and Naru were in front of Gym Shapely. "I still say if you want to get fit then train with me instead of at this stupid gym." Usagi said. "Usagi, I can't do your training regimen without killing myself. Look it's Rie Gotou, the actress!" Naru said. _"One kilogram a day, five kilograms in two days. If you go for three days you too will be beautiful. Come on everyone, it's time to shape up. Right now at Gym Shapely, we're having free introductory memberships."_ said the woman on the ad. "Wow, nothing's cheaper than free!" Naru said. "Naru, you can't get something for nothing, you know that." Usagi said. "But it's free!" Naru said as she ran in. "Naru wait!" Usagi yelled chasing after her. In a window there was a shadowy figure chuckling. "Ah, here comes more stupid prey. Nothing costs more than something that's free." The figure laughed.

"I still say this is a stupid idea." Usagi said as she and Naru stepped out of the changing room. Then a blonde haired man in a purple jumpsuit and big lavander sunglasses stepped in front of them. "Welcome to Gym Shapely. I'm the instructor here." said the man. "Wow, he's gorgeous." said Naru. "Eh." said Usagi having no intrest in men. "Umm. We're new." Naru said blushing. "What my scatter-brained step-sister means is that she's new and I think this is stupid, but I have to make sure that she's safe." Usagi said. Naru punched Usagi in the arm for that, but she didn't even feel it. "Please come this way." said the instructor.

He had Naru working out on all sorts of exercises. First was the chin-ups, then lifting weights, then the rowing machine, then the tredmill and then the cycle all the while saying, "One sweat for two kilograms, two sweats for five kilograms, three sweats and you too will be beautiful. Now try harder." Naru stopped on the cycle and asked, "Hey, where's Usagi?" "I don't know, but if you stop you won't be beautiful, and you were off to such a great start." said the instructor. "Hai." replied Naru blushing. "Must be beautiful, must be beautiful."

"All right, that's it for today, Now come and get showered by our Shape Ray." said the instructor. "Shape Ray?" asked Naru. "Yes, if you just spend a few minutes in it you will lose three kilograms." Replied the instuctor. "Wow, that must be how Haruna-sensei got so thin!" Naru said awestruck. _'With the energy I drain from women and girls wanting to be thin, our leader will be revived in no time.'_

"Jadeite," said Queen Beryl on her throne in the Dark KIngdom, "How are the preperations?" Jadeite appeared in front of the queen. "Do not worry, the energy of the young humans is steadily being collected." "Good, proceed as planned." ordered Beryl. "Hai, these stupid women will do anything to lose weight, this plan will succeed." Jadeite replied.

Naru walked out of a strange tube. "I feel really tired." she said. "Don't worry, you have grown immensly beautiful. If you want to be even more beautiful you will come again tomorrow." the instuctor said. "Hai." Naru said as she tiredly walked away. _'With the energy of these foolish girls who would sacrifice thier lives to lose weight. Hahahahahahahaha.'_

1234567890987654321

Usagi was walking down the street. "Geez, Naru left without me. I'm supposed to make sure that she doesn't get into trouble. And now i'm hungry." She saw a kid walking by eating a manjuu. "Hey kid." She said. The kid saw her and looked scared. "Wah, it's Usagi, I didn't do nothing." the kid said. "Huh? I only wanted to know where you got that manjuu." Usagi said. "Oh," the kid replied, "about two blocks over there's a stand that's selling them for 100 yen each." "Really? Thanks kid, stay out of trouble." Usagi said. Usagi walked until she bumped into Motoki in front of the crown arcade. "Usagi-san, what's wrong?" asked Motoki. "I'm so hungry, I haven't eaten since lunch and you know I need a meal in between lunch and dinner." Usagi said. "Come on inside and let's get you some good Ice Cream, Grilled Cheese, and a big glass of milk." Motoki said. "Sounds good, and a nap after." Usagi said. "Of course. Imouto-san." Motoki said.

1234567890987654321

"Thanks Motoki-oniisan." Usagi said as she left the crown arcade. Usagi walked down the street until she saw Luna. "Hi Luna." Usagi said. "Usagi something terrible is happening. Women around town have gotten dangerously thin, I think Gym Shapely might be a Dark Kingdom plot to steal energy." Luna said. "I knew I felt something off about that gym." Usagi said as she ran off. "NOT AGAIN!" Luna cried.

Usagi was stalking around Gym Shapely nearly invisible when she saw something strange. _'That's Haruna-sensei, she's looking really tired.'_ Usagi thought as she followed her teacher. _'Why are there stairs here?' _She thought as she continued to follow her teacher down a flight of stairs and saw Haruna-sensei in some sort of tube. "This young woman's energy is almost gone, we'll drain the rest of her energy today and then she'll grown weak and die." said the Instructor. _'I can't let this happen. Moon Prism Power!'_ Usagi activated her sailor transformation silently. _'Now to knock out the Instructor.'_ Usagi jump-kicked from her hiding place and said,** "Dynamikku Entorii!"** and hit the Instuctor on his back sending him crashing into one of the tubes, breaking it. "Damn that Sailor Moon." The instructor said as he dropped his disguise and revealed himself to be Jadeite. "Attack!" He yelled, but nothing happened. "What's going on!" "I already took care of the humans you put under your control, now you're the one whose going to die!" Usagi said as she started to engage Jadeite in physical combat. She and Jadeite fought for a few minutes until Usagi feinted a gut punch and chopped him in the throat. "Now before I kill you might I know the name of the one who is causing so much trouble?" She asked. "My name is Jadeite," Jadeite was barely able to cough out, "but it doesn't matter since I'm leaving." Jadeite then disappeared in a swirl of black energy. "Damn I almost had him to." Usagi said before disappearing.

1234567890987654321

In the Dark Kingdom Jadeite was kneeling before Queen Beryl. "Jadeite, you ran like a coward when you could of killed the pest Sailor Moon." Queen Beryl snarled. "But my queen, Sailor Moon is currently to strong for me to kill in hand to hand combat." Jadeite pleaded. "True, and you did collect an enormus amount of energy for our purposes, we will consider this mission half-successful. Now Begone." Queen Beryl snapped.


	5. Chapter 5

Episode 5: Chanela Steals Love

"Morning Usagi." Naru said as Usagi woke up. "Mornin' Naru," Usagi yawned, "My patrol of the city lasted until 3 in the morning." "Usagi, you shouldn't go without sleep, it's bad for you." Luna said. "Hey, unless I get allies to take up the slack I need to patrol or else I may be too late to stop the Dark Kingdom's attacks." Usagi argued sleepily. "Just make sure you don't sleep in class today." Naru said putting Usagi's hair in it's buns for her. "Oh, have you been looking for the Moon Princess while you are on patrol?" Luna asked. "Yeah, but no luck. I don't even know what she looks like, so how can I find her?" Usagi reasoned. "Fine i'll look for her instead." Luna said. "Come on Naru let's go to school." Usagi yawned.

12345678987654321

"Jadeite, do you have a new plan to steal energy?" Queen Beryl asked. "Yes my lady, the youma Iguana has set it up." Jadeite said. "Humans have many desires and a catalyst can turn that desire into free flowing life energy." Queen Beryl said. "Do not worry my Queen, I have chosen a method that even Sailor Moon cannot combat, based on my research of the human female psyche." Jadeite boasted. "See to it that you do not fail this time or else." Queen Beryl said ominously.

12345678987654321

In class there was a lot of talking until the teacher walked in. "Now class quiet down." Haruna-sensei said. "Usagi, Go hold buckets." Haruna-sensei said when she saw Usagi sleeping. "Ok." Usagi said sleepily.

"Hey, Usagi, wake up." Naru said as she shook Usagi. "Huh" Usagi yawned. "Come on in for the next class." Naru said. "Ok." Usagi said. "Oh, by the way, I heard some people talking about a new pet store. Do you wanna check it out?" Naru said. "No thanks, i'm going home and sleep some more after school." Usagi said.

12345678987654321

The new pet store looked like a mall, and the sign was very glittery. The name of the store was 'pet shop perfume' and there was a crowd of people in front of it. Naru walked inside and saw that there was a bunch of shelves of glass boxes with a creature that looked like a mutant bunny. Naru looked at one curiously. "Do you like the Chanela?" a lady with brown hair and a long blue dress asked. "Chanela?" Naru asked. "Yes, these Chanela emit a perfume like scent, and each animal has a different scent." the lady said. "Sugoi." Naru said. She then noticed the Chanela's eyes started glowing, and closed her eyes in response. "I think i'll come back later with a friend, she may want to buy one." Naru said carefully.

12345678987654321

Usagi was dreaming about Mars again, the two were in a passionate embrace, when she heard someone screaming. "Usagi!" the voice screamed, "Wake up!" Usagi opened her eyes and saw Naru over her, on instinct and because she was half-asleep Usagi pulled Naru into a kiss, until Naru slapped her. "Wake up!" Naru yelled again. "Huh, why does my cheek hurt?" Usagi asked. "Because you kissed me and tried to put your toungue in my mouth." Naru said. "Oh, damn." Usagi said. "Come on you need to check out the new pet store, something wierd's going on." Naru said. "What do you mean something wierd?" Usagi asked.

Naru then told Usagi about what happened at the pet store. "You're right that is wierd. It may or may not be a Dark Kingdom plot, but let's check it out anyway." Usagi said.

12345678987654321

_"So these are the Chanela"_ Usagi thought. _"Ugh, this perfume is killing me."_ "Naru, i'm going outside it stinks in here. Usagi said. "Oh, I was not aware that someone thought that Chanela are stinky." the lady who talked to Naru said. "Sorry, but I have a very sensitive nose." Usagi said as she turned around to walk out. "No don't go, why don't you look at the Chanela and choose one to buy." the lady said placing her hand on Usagi's shoulder. "I'm sorry miss but I think the Chanela, while cute, are just not for me." Usagi said. "Oh, but Chanela are for everyone. Just look into it's eyes and you'll see." the lady said. "Right and get brainwashed into buying one? Not on your life." Usagi said. "You will look!" the lady said as she transformed into a blue-skinned lizard-like monster. At that moment everyone in the store panicked and ran away. "You will give you energy to the Dark Kingdom!" the monster, Iguana, said. "No!" Naru yelled body checking Iguana. Usagi threw a smokescreen pellet and silently activated her transformation while Iguana was busy. Iguana had Naru in her clutches and was forcefully siphoning her energy until she heard a yell. **"Kage Tsuki Shuriken!"** The yell was followed by many shuriken hitting her, causing her to let Naru go. "Who did that!" Iguana yelled. "I did, Sailor Moon, and now i'm going to defeat you." Sailor Moon said as she got into a hand to hand match against Iguana. Sailor Moon then broke off from the melee and called out **"Tsukiton: Ranpuryudan"** The dragon of pure light bit Iguana and continued until it hit the wall. Iguana then fell down and turned to dust. Sailor Moon then grabbed Naru and carried her home under cover of shadows.


End file.
